


Death Valley

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Agender Summoner, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Based on my heroes teams, Battle, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gun Tactician, High Fantasy, Idk what tag to use for Kiran, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My first attempt at multi chapter in a long time, Nonbinary Summoner, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Use whatever gender you want for Kiran, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: With new heroes in Askr, Alfonse and Sharena are bound to run into some problems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is all stupid and I'm apologizing beforehand.

The battle against Veronica had only just begun.

Askr had been toeing the line in recent years with Embla. Princess Veronica wasn't exactly the nicest person, but as rulers of Askr, Princess Sharena and Prince Alfonse knew they had to be careful, lest Veronica do something underhanded.

They didn't know when Veronica had started to change, really. When they were younger and Veronica would visit, they had fun. They used to run around in the gardens or play hide and seek while the adults were in meetings. Their father even joked Alfonse may one day marry Veronica, much to Alfonse's disdain and Veronica's disgust.

It had been a joke, but then the king was actually considering it. He'd even written up the marriage certificates, despite Alfonse's pleas and moaning. So it was arranged that he and Veronica were to be wed, and Alfonse had no say in the matter. Sharena watched as her brother searched frantically for a loophole, any way to get out of it, bit their father was persistent. So Alfonse was stuck.

They had happened across Kiran mostly by accident. As Sharena was teasing her brother, running away from his endless protests for her to "Please stop! I'm begging you!" she collided with a person in a long white robe, the two of them tumbling to the carpeted floor.

They said their name was Kiran, and they didn't know who they were or why they were here. Sharena introduced them to Alfonse, and Alfonse was surprised to see a total stranger in theb castle- and what was a "car" exactly?

But the three soon started to form a plan: with Kiran's weapon (a gun, as he explained), they just might be able to find a way to save Askr from Veronica's impending doom, and save Alfonse from a terrible marriage in the process.


	2. Kiran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran helps Alfonse and Sharena summon their first heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally getting more plot as I go I have no idea what I'm doing
> 
> (Also I got the gold star Tobin in the game! My boy came home!!)

"Wait, let me get this straight," Kiran sat with Alfonse and Sharena at the war table, fingers rubbing into the maps spread out on the table. The papers were thin, Alfonse wincing as Kiran's thumb made a small hole in the middle of what was Laguz.

"Your father put you and Veronica in an arranged marriage?" Kiran asked. 

"That is correct," Alfonse nodded.

"And you don't want to get married?"

Alfonse shook his head, "I feel I'm simply not ready. It isn't like I have suitors lining up to meet me anyway-"

Alfonse sighed with relief as Sharena chimed in with a quick, "Veronica didn't want the marriage either! She was very against it!"

Kiran nodded. Okay, so the whole thing was unwanted from both sides. From what Kiran heard so far, the two were never really attracted to each other in the first place, forging their friendship because that was what both kingdoms expected of them. Princess Veronica seemed like a nice girl, too. 

So why didn't they just call off the engagement like normal people did? Why did they have to have this stupid war? Why was Kiran even here?!

"For one thing, we managed to summon you here with ourblast orb in the Sacred Summoning Stones," Sharena politely explained.

Right. The rocks out in the gardens. Kiran remembered it feeling like their gut was being twisted and torn in half until they came out whole again on the cobblestones. 

"So why can't you just summon more Heroes then? You have the stones right?" Kiran asked.

"We used our last orb on you," Alfonse said, "we require at least five to even summon one person."

Oh. So they had to have used their last set. That makes sense. Kiran bit their lip, "So then why can't you just break off the engagement like normal people? No need for this war really."

"It's a political marriage more than anything," Sharena said, "A peace treaty of sorts. If one of them were to break it, it would result in political outrage and humiliation for both parties involved."

Kiran blew a raspberry, turning to look at the maps. Askr and Embla were right next to each other, although Askr definitely overpowered the other country. Next to Embla, however, every other country drawn on the map looked liked ants vying for the same hill.

"So Veronica wants to humiliate you guys?" Kiran asked, "To break off the engagement?"

Sharena glanced at Alfonse, who paled considerably, "S-She wouldn't-! I don't think-!"

"Even if she wouldn't, we still have to be prepared," Kiran cracked their knuckles.

"But we have no more orbs left," Sharena said, "How are we going to summon the heroes?" Kiran leaned forward, splaying their hands out on the map as they let their eyes dart around. A few shields hung on the walls, alongside a few thin rapiers. More for decoration then fighting though. They'd be of no use.

"Kiran?" Alfonse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I see your armory?"

\--------

The armory had seen better days. Aside from Alfonse's sword and Sharena's lance, every weapon in here needed a good dusting and oiling before use. Axes were blunt. Maces were rusted and arrows had been snapped in half- Sharena claimed it was Alfonse's doing when he got frustrated during archery practice; Alfonse retaliated by saying Sharena managed to break a shield in two after accidentally running into a wall.

So while the two bickered, Kiran rummaged througg what was left. A halberd missing a handle would be of no use, and the magistry books either had ripped pages or were missing entire sections. Spiderwebs clubg to the items and walls for dear life, Kiran hissing when accidentally brushing one with their hand.

"God, this is so gross," Kiran muttered as they pushed aside yet another set of nunchucks coated in rust. They were about to try and clean the webs from the chains when something caught their attention.

Silver, with gold accents, Kiran brushed off as much dust and dirt as possible to reveal a long sleek barrel.

"A gun?" Kiran wondered aloud, gingerly picking it up. The gun didn't seem heavy, feeling almost like a toy.

"Oh, you found the Summoner!" Sharena exclaimed, "I wondered where that went!"

"Summoner?" Kiran asked.

"We load the orbs into the magazine," Sharena popped the handle to show Kiran, "and then we shoot them at the Sacred Stones. It's easier then shoving the orbs in the stones by hand."

Kiran raised an eyebrow, "And you lost this?"

"Well, no one's been down here for years," Alfonse added. Kiran had forgotten the two were even fighting a moment ago, "Things tend to be forgotten."

Kiran looked at the gun, then back at Alfonse. He looked so forlorn, blue eyes puddles as he looked at the weapon. Sharena rubbed his back, giving her brother a soft smile.

Kiran shoved the gun at Alfonse, "With a proper cleaning it should work again."

Alfonse gently pushed the gun back towards Kiran, "I'm fine with my sword, thank you. What say we scrounge for some orbs, see if it still works?"

Kiran shrugged, but tightened their grip on the handle anyway. The doors slammed behind them as they left, Alfonse laughing at his sister as she jumped and scurried from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally begging at this point for constructive critisism like I want honest opinions here because this is my first multi-chapter fic in a super long time guys save me


	3. First Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran summons the first two Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Frederick share a special place in my heart I couldn't wait to add them in this story

So far, the Summoning Gun worked. Sharena and Algonse watched with belated worry and excitement as Kiran loaded the silver pistol with the orbs, pointing the weapon at the Sacred Summoning Stones.

Kiran really hoped the rock formation wouldn't break- they looked rather brittle having been untouched all these years.

But Kiran pushed the thought from their mind. They needed to get the perfect shot. Aim, point, fire right into the hole and out will pop a hero. 

Simple enough, but much harder when you weren't able to pick the hero to come through. Sharena had pulled out a large tome listing every Hero in existence, from small villages to the wild lands to other kingdoms and castles. Reading the book, Kiran could now understand that the summoning was also a way for these people to travel faster, no need for horses and carriages amd whatnot. 

"Ready?" Kiran asked, fingers tight on the handle of the gun. Alfonse was practically hiding behind Sharena, peeking over her shoulder as his sister bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yes! C'mon, let's go!" Sharena cheered, and Kiran smirked, narrowing their eyes at the receiving end in the gun's path. Alfonse had warned them that if they got too close the magic from the rocks would blind you, and at the least make you dizzy or temporarily blind for a few days. 

Alfonse had described the magic as a bright blue pillar of light that almost swallowed the sky whole.

Nodding, Kiran raised the gun, closing one eye to get a better focus. 

The kickback made the gun buck in their hands, and they could hear Alfonse and Sharena gasp with wonder. The bright blue light wasn't nearly as blinding as Alfonse said, but Kiran managed to pull the hood of their cloak over their face just as the pillar of light was formed.

\---------

Alfonse hadn't exactly been expecting this for their first summons. A woman in entirely inappropriate armor and no pants with long purple hair and a man who was entirely too formal wearing a suit underneath and entire set of heavy blue armor. 

"Princess Camilla of Nohr," Kiran introduced, a slight blush to their face as Camilla winked and waved, "And Frederick, retainer to Prince Chrom of Ylisse." Frederick slammed a fist to his chest, bowing deeply as he said "Anything for milord!"

"R-Right, um..." Alfonse managed, looking between the two, "For the most part, I thank you both for coming. There is much to discuss, but for now, you two should get.... settled."

"As you wish," Frederick bowed, "I shall take my leave, then."

With a giggle, Camilla suddenly looped her arm through Frederick's, "Darling, how about we go explore? I do love a good stroll, don't you?"

Alfonse was certain he saw Frederick blush, as he let the princess lead him away. Her armored boots clinked with each step, leaving sharp points in the red plush carpet. 

Alfonse knew they needed help, but he could see already Camilla was going to be quite the character.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't named my teams yet in the game I should probably do that.


End file.
